whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Numina: Innocence
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } This is just fiction, duh! SNOWFLAKE TRIGGER WARNING: Dear Snowflakes, go read another blog, you will not like this one {London}. It's full of adult children with bundles of humor, creativity, and honesty. If you read my blog, I'm not harassing you, heads up. I did put a joke too close too the warning in one post {humor seems to be offensive since 2015}, so I'll put the joke of the day at the bottom from here on out {WIN/WIN}. WARNING: It seems that my couched vocabulary isn't cutting it in the warning section, so here is an amended warning. FANDOM does have wikis that are all ages, but White Wolf products, articles, and blogs on this wiki are for adults only, since they deal with topics like becoming a demi god, black magic, blood drinking, cannibalism, casual mass murder, child kidnapping, demons, foul language, Frankenstein creatures, God, goddesses, gods, Mummies, nuclear missiles, rape, religion, serial killers, slavery, snuff films, theft, The Robot Devil, Vampires, Werewolves, white magic, Wraiths, and so on. Would you let your kids on the “IT” wiki {Great book}? It's not my responsibility to monitor your children, so please feel free to do that yourself, or get a parental lock on your internet browser {Your kids probably already have the password}. If my blog offends you at ANY point, you have the option to not read it. I don't get paid for any posts I do. I don't take credit for this, but it sounds perfect, “Getting offended by something on the internet is like choosing to step in dog crap instead of walking around it.” If I scream into your face, that's a little different. HEADS UP: My blog is for me, but I have comments enabled, cause why not, but it's for me {I still adore my fellow Chantry members!}. I'm an arrogant, selfish, narcissistic, demon worshiping, demon possessed, lizard blooded writer. Hail Ananasa! Hail Cthulhu!, Hail Leviathan! Hail Nergal! Hail Ralph! Hail Satan! Jesus is a fantastic investor! I do however take requests, and love to work on pen and paper concepts with anyone who asks. Freedom of speech is the only safeguard against tyranny, so feel free to comment below, and notice how you may type in foul language without stars replacing the characters. If you do decide to comment, you would technically be harassing me, especially if the post is a month old, which is fine. You may in fact insult this blog AND my character, however liable and death threats will NOT be tolerated. StrangerThings: I thought that Numina, young Characters, and animal Characters could add a dash of humor or take the edge off the World of Darkness. I'll finish Shadow War by tomorrow. Requirement: Character hasn't gone through puberty yet XOR must be “special” in some fashion that keeps their innocence intact. Some animals have this ability like cats, dogs, and pets. 1 Dot: Am I asleep?: The Character cannot be targeted by any creature of the night if there is another target in the area. If the Character is the only target in the area they should be able to sense the danger and wake up to have one Scene to prepare for the horror. 2 Dots: Curious sightings: The Character has Auspex up to their level in Numina, ONLY to catch brief glimpses of creatures of the night. If the Character witnesses a werecreature change into a form that causes Delirium in head lights shock for you human types without being threatened directly they are considered to have a ten Willpower VS the effects remember the event and are very curious more than terrified. Most animals already have this dot even without Numina and will start barking, hissing, or freak out in the presence of any creature of the night. 3 Dots: Spirit Quest: On rare occasions, children and animals have courage adults don't seem to posses any longer. Any Character with this dot in Numina can “summon” a group of innocents to go on some ridiculous quest that adults don't have the time/awareness/or insanity to attempt. Animals with this dot may track their Coterie across the globe if they can physically get there, up to and including hitching rides on trains, planes, and automobiles. 4 Dots: Power of belief: The Character can conjure belief into reality and anything that they have observed through cultural references about creatures of the night may be used for/against them. Example 1: If the Numina user believes that silver hurts all werecreatures, so it does [including Corax whose “traditional” weakness is gold, NOT silver]. Example 2: An actual silver bullet wouldn't work correctly for a normal gun unless it's fired by someone with the 4th dot of Numina. Example 3: If the Coterie believes that anyone can be turned from the Uncommon Sense then God, Cthulhu, and Evolution could change given enough time. Animals cause Aggravated Damage will all their attacks unless they already cause Aggravated Damage with an attack, then this dot give them a +2 bonus on their damage rolls with that attack only. 5 Dots: From the mouths of children: The Character says something profound and forces the targeted creature of the night to make a Humanity check and reanalyze their life. If the target fails their Humanity check then they must spend ALL experience earned until they increase their Humanity by one dot. If the creature of the night Botches, they must buy two dots of Humanity XOR change their path to something less aggressive [Conviction and Instinct change to Conscience and Self-Control]. Animals have to stare directly into the eyes of their “master” or anyone that loves them at which point the target starts to feel remorse, cry, and flee in the opposite direction. This ability won't work on any creature of the night with a Humanity score of 7 or higher. Group experience MUST be spent on dots 6-10 and only if the Coterie are on a Spirit Quest. At least one member must already have 5 dots in Numina who will be a “candidate” to lead the group. If there is a tie, the Character with the highest Charisma is chosen. Every other member of the group must have 3 dots in Numina before the 6th dot may be purchased as a group. All groups must be formed from a “magical” number that is less than 14. Remember that 1 is a solo, 2 is a pair, and 3 or more is a group. Common magic numbers include 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 13 and the Coterie picks ONE good thing associated with that magical number. Character's don't need to buy dots 4 and 5 in Numina for any reason, but their Auspex will cap out at 3. If a Character has the 5th dot in Numina then their Auspex increases with the Groups rating. 6 Dots: Go it alone: The first tests given to Coterie members involve fear, terror, anxiety, and past traumas. After completion, they will be gifted with an ability that matches their personality or role in the Spirit Quest. This phase of the test is psychological in nature and isn't meant to harm them in the process. Make each Character roll a Willpower check VS three different obstacles tied to their personal story. If they pass 0 out of 3 tests, they quit the Spirit Quest the next time they see the Coterie. If they pass 1 out of 3 tests, they may progress with the group and receive a -1 penalty on all fear and terror rolls for the rest of the Chronicle. If they pass 2 out of 3 tests, they may progress with the group and receive a +3 bonus on any one fear or terror roll during the Chronicle. If they pass 3 out of 3 test they MUST progress with the group and receive a +1 bonus on all fear and terror rolls for the rest of the Chronicle. 7 Dots: Buddy System: Each member of the group picks another member of the group to be BFFs. They will be tested as a pair until they overcome the problem together. If they don't die in the process, the pair will be given an ability that requires both characters to be within 3 meters/10 feet of one another to activate. This should be based on the Characters relationship and roles in the Spirit Quest. This phase of the test is physical and should kill unlucky, unskilled, or foolish Characters. 8 Dots: Group Spirit Totem: The group adopts some totem, idea, or philosophy that best represents their Spirit Quest. The Coterie may pick one ability from their chosen totem/idea/philosophy and use it as a group. If the group worships Turtle/Lizard/Dragon give them access to Mnesis XOR a +1 scaly skin armor bonus during combat. Spider might give the group the ability to turn to a colony of spiderlings for one Scene per Session XOR give the group immunity to toxins. If they worship the Wolf totem, they could understand and use Garou calls/signs XOR the Coterie receives a +1 attack bonus during combat. Shark could give the Coterie water breathing for one Scene per Session XOR the ability to smell blood 1 mile away. Ravens are inclined toward shiny trinkets and all their followers have the ability to trace any object of value, when polished, is bright, sparkles, and smaller than a sphere 3 inches in diameter XOR the Coterie may float down or glide up to 33 meters per day. Coyote is the trickster of the group and can always make the Coterie laugh even when under the effects of Horror and Terror XOR the Coterie may build disguises and throw their voices for one Scene per Session. Bear is quick to protect and all followers receive one less damage unless it's Aggravated Damage XOR they are the Healing Hands of Gaia and may revive any Coterie member that is in a state of shock or death. Rat is talented at gossip and the Coterie is in the know on current events XOR the Coterie will never become lost while underground. Snake is the silent assassin who grants all worshipers Unseen Presence/Cloak the Gathering once per Scene per Session XOR the group may enamor people with their childish charms. Tiger is accountable for the group and the leader of the Spirit Quest may decide to take any political heat for the group XOR the Coterie causes Lethal Damage with their nails and teeth or Aggrevated Damage to any target with one or more dots in Fortitude. This phase of the test is spiritual and failure comes at a huge cost. Each member of the Coterie must pass a Willpower test at a -2 penalty or they lose their will to go on and enter into a permanent state of denial unless extraordinary circumstances dictate otherwise. Given extraordinary circumstances, give each member that failed their Willpower check another roll at a -3 penalty. Any member that fails their Willpower check a second time does one of the following: commits suicide then turns to a Wraith; goes insane; enters a catatonic state until the Spirit Quest is complete. 9 Dots: Indirect connection to an inactive higher authority: Any group actively on their Spirit Quest may ask their “higher power” to give them visions, dreams, omens, portents, or some kind of third party support. 10 Dots: Direct connection to an active higher authority. Story related powers only. This is where the Coterie experiences their "higher power" engage in spiritual combat with it's opposed force [Example: Ananasa emerges from her onyx shell ready to clash with the Wyrm and the Weaver. She came to chew bubble gum and kick some ass... she's all out of bubble gum]. Possible outcomes: 1) The Coterie's "higher power" wins the battle; 2) The Coterie's "higher power's" loses the battle; 3) It's a tie and both live; 4) It's a tie and both die; 5) It's a tie and both are Yin/Yang neutralized. DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE DWARVEN RUNE PRIEST SAURIAN SHAMAN! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some creatures of the night out there. Hallelujah, Hail Cthulhu, Praise Evolution, TheBeardedDragon SensibleCenobite (talk) 06:27, April 20, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 06:27, April 20, 2019 (UTC) I added animal totems for every major Changing Breed and some fluff to most dots. Category:Blog posts